


We Will Always End Up Together- Klance Oneshots

by ribroast



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean lance, Alternate Universe, Angst, Bi-Curiosity, Childhood Friends, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Galra Keith, Galtean, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, LGBTQ Themes, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Pining, Smut, Soulmate AU, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, adashi, bi lance, harry potter klance au, highschool klance, klance, ngl this is really self indulgent, oneshots, prince AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22385593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribroast/pseuds/ribroast
Summary: A collection of one shots and small prompts I've been dying to do. If you have a recommendation or au you want me to write about, comment.enjoy.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55





	1. First Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Where Keith blurts the "L" word and Lance falls off the bed.

The curtains flutter slightly as wind sifts through them, finding it's way to greet Keith's skin and eyelashes. The sound of crashing waves seems soothing to him, as he lays there staring up at the popcorn ceiling, listening to the waves smacking against the sand. The door creaks open, and Keith practically leaps up from the bed, struggling to conceal a huge smile. Lance's face pokes through the door, and his eyes light up when he sees Keith waiting for him. He slips through the door and closes it, before standing and smiling.

They're both softly smiling at each other standing on opposite sides of the room, but it seems to feel even more intimate than if Lance were wrapped up in Keith's arms. Which Keith easily arranges, as he crawls across the bed, meeting a scurrying Lance halfway until he tastes the sea salt and he feels _the wave_ crash down on him. Lance's lips are so soft against his own, and they languidly dance and fit in every seem, making Keith press in harder, until his nose is snugly fit against the laugh lines of Lance's mouth. Lance breaths out into the kiss, making Keith's eyes flutter as the feeling felt practically torturous. He snaked his hands around Lance's waist, reaching up into short brown locks and fondly playing with his hair, pulling back slightly just to dive back in, until he can't stand hearing the gross noises of their lips breaking apart and pressing back together desperately. He pulls back, leaning his torso backwards, Lance's strong hands supporting his back. Lance opens his eyes slowly, his lips slightly disturbed, but the corners tilted into a stupid little smile. 

Keith can't help but laugh at his boyfriends blissful state, and Lance giggles and ducks his head in the crook of Keith's neck. He feels Lance inhale deeply, and it makes Keith want to implode with pure happiness.

"you smell so good, carino." Lance murmurs through Keith's hair, and Keith grips Lance's shoulders tighter, smiling to himself. 

He couldn't believe he had the privilege of loving this man.

_ah yes, love._

_Keith hasn't said the "L" word to Lance yet._

But just coming to that revelation involuntarily, it seems that Keith's infatuation has bloomed into passionate love. The more Keith thought about it, the tighter he clutched onto Lance, who was now lazily gifting Keith with neck kisses. 

Keith loved Lance, so much.

Keith loved how Lance tied his shoes, to his music taste. Even though it was incredibly bad, it's what made Lance, well, Lance. Keith could spend millions of years counting each and every freckle on Lance's face, and a million more just staring into Lance's piercing blue eyes. He loved the way Lance talked, and how when he was excited about something he gesticulated with his hands wildly. He loved how when Keith would look to Lance, Lance would already be looking, with a dangerous glint in his eye. He loved how during nights like these, he was cuddly and touchy and called him his _carino_. Which, idiotically he has yet to look up. Keith was broke back from his trance when Lance lifted up his head and nudged his cheek with his tan nose, freckles blurring into mocha skin.

"Can we lay down carino? I will sing to you" Lance whispered, chuckling when Keith's eyes lit up about the singing part.

Keith nodded and leaned in, placing a chaste kiss on Lance's nose and breaking away, scooting to the headboard of the bed. Lance was sitting on his haunches and trying to grab something off the floor. He was godlike, as if he was a piece of neoclassical art with the way the moonlight was captured and kept in between Lance's strong shoulder blades that poked out from his muscle tee.

"I love you" He blurted.

Lance jumped, dipping forward and letting out a yelp as he fell off the bed. Keith's eyes widened in horror. He crawled to the edge of the bed and peaked over, coming face to face with a shocked and gaping Lance. 

Maybe this had been a mistake. Was this to soon? They had only been dating for 4 months but had already known each other prior as well.

Keith tried to backtrack.

Lance was looking up at Keith in pure astonishment. Keith guessed that his fear had seeped through to his expression, because Lance's eyes widened and he smiled. 

"Hey hey, don't go freaking out on me." He scooted closer up to the edge of the bed, where Keith was leaning. Lance took his palm and brought it up to Keith's cheek, directing his beet red face and tracking his flighty eyes down.

"I love you too." Lance smiled before leaning in and kissing Keith, who's turn it was to be shocked. Keith quickly jumped into it, tugging Lance up to the bed and pulling him down with him, Lance now towering over Keith as he pulled away. 

"You wanna know what carino means?" Lance's pupils were blown out, and his face seemed like it was only on "smirking cute lance" mode.

Keith stared at his boyfriend in question, his hair fanning out around his head. Lance leaned down, his body idly laying on top of Keith's making his stomach jitter.

"It's a term of endearment people use with their partners." Lance smiled, brushing a strand of hair from Keith's face. Keith felt a billion fireworks take off in his chest, and without another word, he pulled Lance in for round 3. 

He softly bit Lance's lip, making him release a gravelly moan. Keith took this opportunity to slide his tongue in Lance's mouth, and he savored the last of Lance's sweet lips. They kissed for what seemed like hours, and by the time they pulled away, their lips were red and puffy. Lance smiled fondly at Keith before swerving to his side and pulling Keith up next to him, who chuckled and buried himself in lance's neck, smelling salt and tropical fruit as his eyes got heavy. 

"Lance?" He murmured.

"Yes carino?" Lance hummed, his feather light touches on Keith's back pausing

"Can you sing to me? Please..darling?" Keith smiled into Lance's shoulder. He felt completely giddy calling him _his darling_. He felt Lance seize up under him making him laugh, Lance joining in a second or so later, his laugh vibrating through Keith's chest as well. 

"Ok,I will sing for you. Now go to sleep, Keith." Lance kissed the shell of Keith's ear, and he clear his throat gently. He sang softly a song his mama used to sing him back when he would cry about not getting as much attention as the other siblings. 

His mama would pick Lance up and sit him in her lap, and then she would clutch onto him in her rocking chair and sing a sweet tune of a boy who deserved everything. It made Lance think of Keith because, Keith did deserve everything. He has had such a hard life, that Lance is so unbelievably happy Keith is getting better. Everyday Keith smiles a bit more, or comments more on his friends conversations, or talks more about his mom.

Keith is flourishing like a flower.

Keith's lids grew heavy, and he could feel that he was loosing himself to sleep. 

"love you lanc..e" he slurred, messily kissing Lance's jaw, and Lance smiled and kissed Keith's temple.

"I love you too, mi hermoso flor"


	2. my omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so, this is a abo au so it's gonna have alpha and omega stuff! i know a lot of people don't like this au, so feel free to skip! if not, enjoy.  
> *takes place when shiro returns*  
> -blue

Lance has always kept his impulses under control. He's always been somewhat level headed when it comes to being an alpha- if smell wasn't a factor that played in this, no one would ever know he was an alpha. But for some reason- _god_ _dammit_ ,- he seemed to loose all control around **him**. 

He didn't know if he had a thing for mullets, or if it was just him being horny because Keith is extremely attractive and one of the only people to coexist with him in space who is also an **omega might he fucking add.**

Honestly if Keith had been and Alpha or a Beta, he probably would have felt the same way. But Keith's sugary scent just threw Lance over the edge even more.

Anyways.

He has his hair down today, something that rarely happens anymore since it's becoming long, and it spills over his paladin armor so gently Lance is confident it's soft. Keith's lips are soft and he can see that they're pink from here, his cheeks more colored since Shiro has been back. That thought made his stomach churn. The reason Keith had looked so happy being that Keith was back. 

_Which was stupid!_

Keith and Shiro were brothers, and anyone who came across could realize this. Keith was purely happy Shiro was back because he missed his brother, and it made Lance furious that he was acting this way! As if Shiro was fucking courting Keith! And he felt like he couldn't even control himself. Last night over dinner, Shiro and Keith had been sitting next to each other chatting. Keith laughed, a real one, where he showed his teeth and his eyes scrunched up. It made Lance's stomach flip, and Lance practically white knuckled the fucking bench he was sitting on when Shiro placed his fucking robotic hand on Keith's shoulder. 

Lance remembers, to his horror, the thoughts running through his head. 

'MY omega. why is shiro touching MY mate, we must protect our mate from being tainted by this other alpha'

Lance was sort of freaked out. 

Not about the whole "Keith is mine" thing. That had been obvious to himself for 2 years now. Of course he wanted to mate Keith. His heart ached for Keith every single day, and for the months he was gone on the space whale, Lance would sit in the observatory staring out into space waiting. Tears, so many tears had been shed those months. Lance was not scared of his crush on Keith. He was scared because he didn't understand or know where this newfound aggression was _coming from._

"Lance? You in there buddy?" Hunk waved a hand in front of Lance's face, snapping Lance out of his daze. His eyes refocused on what he had been staring at, Keith, who was talking with Shiro and Allura, pointing at a large yellow paper. 

"Uh yeah, sorry aha" Lance reverted his attention back to Hunk, who dismissed Lance's weird behavior and held his smooth palm out. 

"the wrench?" He asked, his yellow bandanna hidden under his now long black shaggy hair. Hunk looked more unkempt then ever.

Lance quickly dug through the toolbox, placing a grime covered wrench in Hunk's hand. 

Lance ended up zoning out some more, watching Keith's calculated glances at the paper back to shiro. His bright smile.

His stomach churned with disgust, and he felt his canines protrude uncomfortably through his gums.

***

"It'll take us approximately 2 more months to reach earth, meaning that we can sort of take it easy for a little while. There isn't going to be any huge battles anytime soon, so the main focus is training and team bonding to strengthen voltron." Shiro stood on a rock that made him look taller than he really was. The observation made Lance fucking grimace.

'trying to look taller for my fucking omega. piece of shit mother fuck-' Lance pushed the aggression on, deciding to focus on something that calmed him. 

Being the idiot he was, of course he started staring at Keith. Keith with his gorgeous violet eyes and black hair, and long legs that could wrap perfectly around his own torso... 

His eyes drifted back up Keith's body slowly, noticing his posture was more rigid, and he looked up to find Keith staring right back at him. 

Lance could have died right there. He quickly looked back to Shiro, though stealing another glance to find Keith still looking at him, a small smile on his face. His heart shuddered, and he turned back to Shiro. 

Until he fucked smelled it. 

Keith he, he was infatuated. His smell was so fucking sweet and smelled so sugary he couldn't help but snap his head at Keith, his mouth slightly watering.

Keith was nervously looking around, his eyes landing on Lance and widening. The smell was immediately gone.

He looked back at Shiro, who's eyes were glazed, and that's when Lance realized to his horror that Shiro had _fucking smelt it._

No, absolutely NOT. Lance had to hunch his shoulder's and clench his fists to not run over and sock Shiro in the face. 

He faltered talking and turned to Keith, who had suddenly a look of horror on his face. 

"Keith" Shiro groggily placed a hand on Keith's shoulder and as if Lance's wire was pulled to tight, he snapped.

"NO." Everyone's head snapped to a now seething Lance, he felt his blood running through his veins faster now. Shiro looked at Lance's eyebrows raised.

"Get. Your. Hand. Off. Him." Lance growled, the noise coming from the back of his throat. Lance couldn't control himself. He felt as if his body was live with electricity, and the main goal was to _defend his alpha_. 

Keith's mouth was gaping practically, but the corners were slightly pressed upwards. Shiro glanced to his arm and quickly removed it. With that, Lance practically **swooped** in and took Keith into his arms, hearing his gasp slightly and feeling him tremble. Keith had never acted this "submissive" before, and it was quite odd. Though Keith was an omega, he was extremely tough and didn't put up with omega stereotype bullshit.

"This is MY omega. Does everyone understand? BACK. OFF." Lance growled, shocked because he couldn't even recognize his own voice. 

Though Pidge was smirking and Allura looked plain confused, Hunk looked horrified. Shiro just stood there awkwardly, his expression unreadable. Lance realized that Keith was still in his grip and he took advantage of this, hoisting him over his shoulder and walking away, ignoring the crash of whispers and chuckles. 

"You can put me down now." Keith mumbled, as they reached a secluded area. The alpha hormones were finally wearing off, and Lance was finally realizing what he had just done. 

"I'm so sorry! I don't know why I did that i-"

"I liked it-" Keith who was sitting on the log bluntly stated, his cheeks dusted intensely red. 

Oh. O H. 

Lance blushed red.

"But don't you want Shiro to be your alpha..?" Lance tugged at his sleeve self consciously, surprised when Keith gave him a disgusted expression. 

"Ugh, what the fuck? No! Shiro is practically my brother, I could never. But.." Keith became red again, his hands fidgeting awkwardly.

"I do want you to be my alpha" Keith softly admitted, brushing the back of his head, his eyes darting between a now shocked Lance and the ground.

Lance felt his heart melt, and it was all Keith had to say, because he crowded Keith once again and kissed him. Keith gasped and it made Lance's mouth vibrate, but almost immediately started kissing back with more fervor than Lance could possibly imagine.

_this cannot be happening_

Lance thought, as he ran a hand through Keith's thick, black mullet. Keith's scent overwhelmed him, and his eyes watered, making him pull away, taking a deep breath of fresh air. Keith's arms were hooked around Lance's waist, and he sighed, burying his head in lance's chest, making Lance smile. 

"I like you..I've actually liked you for a while" Lance blurted out, resting his cheek on Keith's head.

"I've liked you for a couple months..but I've never liked or wanted someone to claim me as much as i want you." Keith looked up at Lance, his pupils fully blown out, his dark eyes now practically black.

Lance hesitated.

"You aren't just saying this because i'm crowding your scent right...?"

"Of course not...i would never do that" Keith pulled away, taking his hand and lifting Lance's chin up. 

"I really, really like you." Keith smiled, the white of his teeth poking between his pink lips. Lance's heart skipped a beat. He wrapped his arms around Keith's neck, pressing a passionate kiss to Keith's mouth, soaking in the moment and the amazing smell of Keith.

Keith was his, and they were going to be together. 

Lance hoped he wasn't dreaming.


	3. hey samurai (pt. 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> keith and lance meet after being long distant boyfriends for 2 years.  
> p.s they're to in love for this i cant-

_2 years with him_

Keith thinks, as he buries his nose into his thick, woolly cashmere scarf, standing in the empty airport

2 years with his boyfriend Lance, and he still never had touched him. Had still never been able to hold him, or know what he smells like, or touch his short brown hair, that curls at the ends around his ears.

But somehow, these 2 years have been the best of his life.

Late night face time calls with fond smiles and soft compliments, playfully bickering texts, sending packages to each other with little gifts, fighting with the pure relief and exhilaration of making up, hell, even phone sex were the highlights of the wonderful two years, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

Were there nights where he would cry, yearning to see Lance? Yes, of course. Fights were the worst too...especially when Lance was all the way in **_Cuba_** , and he was all the way in **_Texas_**. But now, the day was finally here.

Lance had asked him about it over face time 3 weeks ago.

_"So babe, how do you think I would look in cowboy boots?" Lance looked into the screen, tapping his pencil on his textbook. Keith could tell by this he was nervous, they seemed to be able to read each others minds._

_Keith furrowed his brow. Cowboy boots in Varadero? Veronica would have a field day, and probably send Keith a bunch of pictures for him to laugh at._

_"Lance, I don't think Cuba would appreciate cowboy boots as much as Texas would."_

_"I know. I should probably just come to texas, huh?" Lance grinned, his white smile making Keith's heart flutter, along with the proposal._

_Lance come to Texas? Keith couldnt feel his face, but he knew he was smiling wide. He could practically feel every blood cell in his body rushing through his arteries desperately, and as if he was crashing through a thousand galaxies, he felt the breathless answer of "Yes!" erupt from him. Lance laughed, reaching for a piece of paper behind the screen._

_"I got the tickets 2 months ago. I'm coming in 3 weeks cariño" Keith could practically feel Lance's excitement radiating through the screen. Or maybe that was his own. His vision blurred, and he was snapped out of his shocked trance when Lance awed._

_"Awww don't cry mullet! I'll be there soon!" Lance grabbed the phone and held it up to his face, pouting._

_Keith choked down an ugly sob, wiping his eye. He couldn't control it this time. He was finally going to see him, his baby in real life. No phone was going to be between them, they could be normal. Keith's hands trembled, and he gripped his leg to steady them._

_"I can't wait that long." Lance laughed at that, setting the phone down again and frowning slightly, genuinely this time._

_"I know, me neither." There was a silence between the two boys for a moment. Keith picked at the dry skin on his hand nervously, his black mullet he had swept in a bun earlier falling out in thick clumps and making Lance's heart involuntarily shut down._

_Lance broke the silence._

_"the first time i meet you, i'm going to kiss you."_

_Keith lost it at that._

Keith and Lance had associated meeting each other in every topic they had, and Lance didn't hesitate to announce to the _world_ that he was meeting his "cariño" in x amount of days. Which Keith totally didn't mind, because he practically bit Shiro's head off about it. And now, he was standing in an empty airport at 3 in the morning, in Lance's cashmere scarf and his sweatshirt, trembling forget me nots in one hand and a star bucks coffee in the other.

"You getting nervous?" Shiro, bless him, pulled up sluggishly next to a shaking Keith, who managed to gurgle in response.

"I'm taking that as a yes."

"Shiro what if he thinks I'm ugly"

"Then he's probably bipolar because his twitter has 9k tweets about you and how handsome you are. Keith" Shiro places a hand on Keith's shoulder, and when Keith jumps with wide eyes that flick from his big brother to the escalator, Shiro laughs softly.

"Lance loves you so much, and you should be excited that you finally get to meet him but don't feel nervous. You know Lance better than anyone, and Lance is loyal. If you guys can get through long distance, you're going to do just fine being together." Shiro's speech ended, and Keith smiled softly, his nerves cooling down slightly. Shiro is right, he has no reason to be freaking out. Shiro's eyes flicked up and widened, a knowing glance making Keith instinctively shove both the flowers and coffee cup into his chest and whirl around.

_And there he was._

Lance was wearing a "fountains of Wayne" shirt, and his smile was so wide it looked like he was about to implode. He was so handsome, it didn't matter that he had a satin sleeping mask hanging around his neck, or that he was wearing his dorky slides with sandals that Keith always mocked him for. 

Keith feels as if his heart is unlocked, and he can't control the wide smile that breaks onto his face, nor can he control how he practically fucking jumps into Lance's arms, who's happy to have him, gasping out of surprise and swinging his arms so tightly around Keith, Keith thinks Lance will never let go, and Keith is perfectly ok with that.

Lance smells like mangoes. And citrus. And summer. Keith loops his arms around Lance's tan neck and they feel so right being there, sliding across his skin like snakes, and clasping around the back. He shivers as he feels Lance's head bury in the crook of his neck, and he holds on tighter because this is now real, his Lance is real and he never wants to let go ever-

Lance picks him up and spins him around, and Keith laughs, letting it ring as loud as possible, and god, Lance might die when he hears it because it's something he's heard hundreds of times but it's one of those things that is better in real life. Lance sets Keith down, and pulls back to look at Keith. Keith is smiling like he has a coat hanger in his mouth, and Lance giggles, taking his hand and running it through his black, coarse mullet.

"Hey samurai." Lance breaks their eternal silence, blue eyes staring into dark purple so meaningfully that it's all it takes for Keith to practically melt. 

"Hey sharpshooter." Tears pinprick Keith's eyes and Lance's smile wobbles as his eyes glisten.

Lance doesn't say anything as he leans down. Keith's heart stops, and as if all of his nerves exist in his face, one breath from Lance is enough to make his pupils dilate lustfully.

When Lance kisses him, he feels as if eternal fireworks are exploding through his body, and he wants to be closer, so he tugs Lance closer in and grabs at Lance's mess of curls, kissing so softly with a trace of passion that it made Lance shakily sigh, his tongue dragging across Keith's teeth. Keith gladly opened his mouth to oblige Lance's inquiry, and they were now making out in the Austin Airport at 3:15 in the morning. Keith felt so in bliss he could pass out right here, and wanted to deepen the kiss more, as Lance's tongue mercilessly exploring Keith's mouth, and their lips latched onto each other, and Keith wanted nothing more than this-

Shiro cleared his throat, and Keith's eyes widened, pulling away from the kiss. He made out with Lance in front of his brother. Keith, still holding and refusing to let go of Lance's face glanced at Shiro who was smugly holding up his phone, obviously recording. Lance laughed, and stepped away, snaking an arm around Keith's waist like it was meant to be there the whole damn time. 

"Sorry about that Shiro" Lance held out a his other hand for Shiro to shake, but was surprised when Shiro pulled him into a hug, handing off the coffee and flowers to Keith.

"It's fine, I had blackmail evidence for you both now. You two kiss like horses." Shiro smirked and Keith sputtered indignantly, causing Lance to laugh.

"Here" Keith said, handing Lance the flowers. Lance's eyes widened and Keith was satisfied when he saw a deep red blush on his tan skin.

"Oh, thank you. Jesus these are gorgeous-"

"I also have coffee for you, since you're probably dead and all" Keith held out the lukewarm cup and Lance greedily took it, smiling.

"Awww Keith, you really do love me"

"Ew, I'm sending you back"

They all laughed at that, and Keith grabbed Lance's suitcase while Shiro interrogated him about the "layout" of the plane. 

Ironically, Shiro had never been on a commercial airplane before even though he was a famous fighter pilot, so when Keith or even Krolia came back from flights he always asked about what it was like.

Keith smiled to himself as they loaded Lance's luggage into the car, happy that Shiro and Lance got along so well.

"Though I'm not your cab driver, I'll allow both of you to sit in the back," Shiro explained from the front, before dramatically swinging out his pointer. 

"Just this _once_ " Shiro was obviously joking, and Lance smiled, raising an eyebrow.

"Allow? Man, you really have Keith on a tight leash here don't you?" Lance smiled, and Keith groaned, rolling his eyes before shutting the door and sliding next to Lance. 

"Shiro has a rule that someone always has to be up front with him. He makes the excuse that he feels like a shower but I really think it's because he's lonely." Keith teased Shiro, laughing as Shiro gawked at him in horror when revealing this information.

"Oh you wanna play it that way huh? When Keith was ten he had a huge crush on Joe Jonas and that's why he has a mullet." Shiro quipped, and Lance burst into laughter, the hand that had come to rest on Keith's thigh squeezing.

Keith, horrified, sputtered something but it was all irrelevant, because now Shiro was in a tangent and Lance was willingly fueling the fire and ugh.

He hated to admit it but, he wouldn't have it any other way.


	4. you're my supervene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> keith is the world's new bad-boy heart throb, and everyone wants to know who his new secret boyfriend is. lance an aspiring artist, just might know who.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wanna write some more because i love writing about them!  
> also featuring Keith with a slight southern accent, and fluff that just might kill you.

"On stage tonight, is the world's newest sensation, Keith Kogane!" The T.V host, Donna Hamberk was interrupted by a wave of screaming and clapping, and Lance couldn't help but snort at her impatient expression, a stray blonde poodle curl sticking out of her gelled ponytail. 

Lance involuntarily held his breath when Keith walked onto the stage, the somehow shrill screaming of teenagers amplifying. Even though he was watching on a flat screen in one of the waiting rooms, he could still here the audience screaming from the studio.

Keith gave the audience a small nod of acknowledgement, and sat down. The hairdresser left his hair down for this interview, and it curled around his ears and dipped below his shoulders slightly, as if his pale face was wrapped in a mane of black hair. One of Keith's gauged ears had a slightly red mark on it, and Lance's stomach flipped sporadically at the thought that he was the cause of that.

Once the audience finally calmed down, Donna's sour expression was lit up into a gushing mess at the sound of Keith's voice.

"Thank you for havin' me on the show mam," Keith drawled slightly, and of course the audience roared, making him smile.

Lance softly sighed, he loved how much Keith loved his fans. It was truly endearing to see how he actually appreciated the fandom given to him; always liking people's fan art, replying to tweets, even responding to messages and fan mail! It was truly a reflection of his _actual_ character, not his "bad boy kogane" one. Lance's thoughts were interrupted when Donna began to speak.

"It's my pleasure Keith! We're all so proud of you and in complete awe about your new album "Supervene"!" Donna gushed, and behind her on the big screen was a picture of Keith's new album cover, which-

Wait.

This was _not_ the album cover Keith had showed Lance. Lance's realization that the sleeping silhouette plastered up on Donna Hamberk's screen was him hit him like the force of a billion galactic lions, and he sprung up manically in front of the TV, his heart suddenly beating faster than it ever had before. He didn't know what to feel, all he could feel was the wide smile up on his face, as Keith smiled up at the album cover.

"Thank you so much, all of yall's support has helped bring this album together-" He paused, smiling and looking down. "as well as sum other things," and with that, the audience screamed again.

Lance couldn't comprehend what was happening, and he ran his hands shakily down his vest, his feet pacing the room back and forth, eyes trained adoringly on the TV.

Donna clapped her hands together and squealed. "Do you think you could maybe tell us about what those "other things" are?" Donna smirked knowingly, and Lance felt his stomach churn.

Keith and Lance had been secretively dating for 2 years now. Somehow, they managed to keep the press and hackers away from *their* relationship. Lance was so ready for the world to know Keith was his man, but fear still clawed at his back, and it made his teeth chatter lightly.

Keith chuckled, offering a fond smile.

"Don't mind if I do. My album is a lot more personal than the others I've done. My 3 other albums have always come mainly from my mind. What sounded good, and lyrics that I knew would appeal to y'all." Keith paused, wringing his hands nervously. "Not to say that I didn't put myself in the albums, they were me but I never wrote about personal things happening in my life." Keith paused, and swallowed.

Lance raised a brow, and stopped pacing.

_Why is he so nervous? He usually nails these interviews.._

"Supervene is something that happens in the middle of something else, that totally changes the course of your life." Keith's words cut through the now silent room like a hot blade. 

"At the beginnin' of my music career, I had a much different attitude towards life. Instead of bein' Keith Kogane- I was an actual "bad boy"." Keith did air quotes, and the audience softly laughed, before letting him continue.

"But, then, my life was completely supervened when I met my boyfriend." Keith winced, grinning as the audience went batshit.

Donna smiled, getting up off her chair and walking around dramatically, shouting "I knew it!" from the top of her lungs.

Lance felt all the air punch out of him. He couldn't believe Keith just did that. Two years of buildup and it all came down to right here. Lance felt a damn of eternal goodness began to well up, threatening to spill over any second, and he looked down at his tan shaking hands and then back up at the smiling Keith Kogane.

"So, the rumors were true? You've had a secret lover? How were you able to keep it a secret for so long?!" Donna looked like she had a coat hanger in her mouth, and Keith's smile faltered.

Lance knew he hated it when the press tried to nose their way into his business. One time when Keith and Lance went to Bora Bora for their 1 year anniversary, the press had leaked their cabana and Keith was fuming.

"Well now I, he's not just my secret "lover"" Keith huffed. "He's my boyfriend. He's not just some fling I've had. We've been datin' for the past 2 years now. I guess we were able to keep it a secret for so long because of the magic of "makeup"" Keith waved his fingers and the crowd laughed. 

Donna smiled sweetly. "I need to find me some of this makeup-" The audience laughed. "So, your boyfriend is on the cover, yes?" Donna pointed towards the screen. 

Lance's throat parched again, he couldn't believe Keith had done this. Lance was so close to running out onto the stage right now and tackling him with kisses. Keith was smart about it as well, only including his silhouette. Enough for Lance to understand, enough for them to have privacy. 

Keith laughed and nodded. "Yup, that's him. He's my supervene alright." Keith paused, waiting for the audience to focus their attention on him again. "He's taught me so much and helped me see the beauty in the world. I love him and I love all of you, so I thought it was important for you guys to.. meet." Keith's eyes flicker to the camera, winking, and Lance swears he can hear the audience roar with excitement. Suddenly, instead of what Keith is seeing, he's seeing a camera bobbing up and down and walking towards a room. Wait. WAIT.

To Lance's excited horror, the camera pokes into the room to find Lance standing there, looking like an idiot. Lance whirls around at the camera, awkwardly smiling and waving. Jesus CHRIST, the audience is now screaming, and the camera man motions for him to come with them. Lance is shocked. 

"Wait ME? No no No, I don't have charm for TV-" But before Lance can reply, Shiro himself walks in smirking evilly.

"Shiro where are you takin- SHIRO?" Lance is fireman carried, and he looks up horrified to have a camera in his face. His heart is beating so fast and his hands are shaking. 

"Shiro, buddy, man I love you but if i go out there I'm gonna embarrass myself and then Keith is gonna hate me and-"

"Lance I'm not gonna hate you, get your ass out here" Lance hear's from one of the tvs set up in the main lobby, Keith looks gleeful at this point. 

"IS THERE A MICROPHONE ON ME?" Lance shrills, even more shocked and horrified.

As Shiro walks towards the backstage door and opens it, the audience is even louder and Lance feels like he can't breathe, and as they turn the corner Shiro plops him down. 

"Shiro I'm going to KILL YOU!" Lance shrieks as Shiro pushes a scrambling Lance out onto the stage floor. 

Bright light, and very loud screaming is the first thing he sees and hears. He sees hundreds of people in the audience, all staring at him, and he thinks that if he were to see himself on TV, he would be about 3 skin tones paler. 

"Lance?" Keith steps up right next to him and Lance can't help but punch his arm.

"Keith what are you doing?!" Lance whisper shrieks, and this fever dream only gets even more fucking confusing, because next thing he knows his amazing boyfriend is kneeling down in front of millions of people watching with the softest smile on his face. All Lance can do is slap his hands over his face. 

"Lance, it's ok!" Keith laughs and Lance shakes his head. 

"Lance, our relationship has been secret for 2 years, and it will forever be a secret because that's between us." He smiles, reaching up for one of Lance's trembling hands, now soaked with tears. 

"But I also wanna let the world how much I love you, and how much you mean to me. You are my supervene, darlin. And I want to marry you. Will you marry me?" Keith smiles widen, his cream colored thumbs starkly contrasting against his own dark ones. 

Lance can't even hear the audience anymore, all he can focus on is the way his heart is hurting and the feeling of his wet face and how gorgeous Keith looks right now. Keith's hair wildly curls around his face, as if he's been energized and his cheeks are dusted pink hazily. Lance cannot understand what he ever did to deserve this wonderful of a man. To deserve Keith's kisses and hugs. To deserve Keith's laughter and pickup lines, to deserve how when Lance falls asleep on the couch, Keith will close his sketchbook and bridal style carry him to their bed. How Keith leaves Lance little post it notes everywhere just to make sure he's smiling. Lance is overcome with emotion, and his eyes crinkle.

The dam in his heart breaks, and he vigorously nods yes. Keith assists Lance when Lance pulls Keith up by the collar, and Lance ignores the fans as they kiss for the first time as fiances. 

The kiss is so powerful Lance panics because his knees might buckle, and when he feels the light weight of the silver ring around his finger and Keith whispering how much he loves him in his ear, he knows that he is never Keith's supervene.

_Keith is his._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yayyayayayay!! they're in love and the fans got themselves some FOOD!  
> btw though their engagement is public, their wedding a year later is private, with only close family and friends. keith cries like a little southern baby, and Lance drinks so much champagne he ends up singing the MLP theme song up where the band preforms.   
> mcr played.  
> LMAOOOOOOO


	5. How Keith met Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance sees Keith from across the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi y'all, thought it was time to upload another one shot.  
> aka it's gay writing time.

The first time Lance sees Keith, they're in a bar.

Pidge and Hunk are fully oblivious to the fact that Lance is making eyes with a cutie across the room, who rolls his eyes whenever Lance shoots him cheesy finger guns.

"Ugh Lance, you're making you constipated flirting face. Who's your victim?" Pidge groans, sipping her martini and peering across the dance floor to the dark haired boy.

"I do NOT look constipated Pidgie! The only one here who's constipated is Hunk." Lance patted Hunk's back, who looked at the ground miserably.

"I've tried everything! Prunes, water, chili..." Hunk's bottom lip wobbled nervously, and Lance sympathetically rubbed his shoulder.

"I know buddy, it's gonna come out soon ok?"Lance comforted.

"Ok, other than Hunk's struggle to poop, are you gonna go over there or not?" Pidge looked back at the dark haired boy, who was now shamelessly gazing at Lance. Pidge rolled her eyes. "He's give you every signal, Lance. If you don't go over I will to tell him to do it himself." 

"Ok ok! Jeez Pidge I was just building suspense." Lance raised his hands in surrender, rolling his eyes and making his way across the dance floor.

"Cutie" seemed to get this and quickly set his drink down, his dark eyes the size of dinner plates. He looked upset?

"Hi, I'm Lance." Lance held out a hand for shaking, putting on his trademark flirty smile.

"Dark Haired Boy" looked like he was about to explode, and suddenly, he burst into laughter.

"O-Oh my god I'm so sorry. I wasn't..." He laughed again, making Lance's face contort in confusion.

"Oh- I thought.."

"Yeah no, I have a boyfriend. I was actually..I was trying to get you to come over here because my little brother thinks you're "a whole meal" I'm Shiro." Shiro offered a wide, devilish smile and Lance relaxed a bit, intrigued. 

I mean, if Shiro was this hot than his little brother couldn't be so bad.

"A whole meal you say? Well, where is he?" Lance raised a brow, looking around.

"He's over there, by the dj booth." Shiro grinned, whispering.

"He's 18." Shiro nudged Lance towards the dj booth, where a boy who was shorter than Lance himself, and a dark skinned man wearing glasses stood.

Damn, 18? Lance was 21 himself, how did Shiro's little brother manage to get in the club? The little brother turned around and-

Holy shit.

Holy fucking FUCK.

If Shiro was supposedly hot, than his little brother was a god himself because of how fucking gorgeous-

Ok not the point.

Little Brother glanced there way, and backtracked, his eyes widening, his mouth slightly parted. He was wearing a basic black t shirt and jeans, but the t shirt was tight and hugged his chest, trailing down a lean torso that left a sliver of skin showing, pale and slightly purple because of the club lighting. His hair was longer than Lance usually liked, but he made it look so hot Lance was thinking about it between his finger. His eyes were big and his ears had small gauges in them, poking from his black mullet. A mullet. How can a cheesy 80's hairstyle look _sexy_??

"Holy shit-" Lance whispered, and Shiro laughed. 

"Ok, do you need me to drag you over there or-"

It seemed that Shiro didn't need to, because "hottie" was walking over now, a seemingly embarrassed look on his face.

"Hi." He smiled as he approached Lance, who reciprocated.

"I hope Shiro hasn't been telling you anything embarrassing about me, right Shiro?" Keith glared at Shiro who rolled his eyes.

"Oh please. Have fun you two!" Shiro quickly sauntered off, towards the man with glasses and dark skin, wrapping his arm around his torso and kissing his cheek.

"I'm Keith." Keith drew his attention back, with a slight smirk.

"I'm Lance." Lance smiled back.

They stood there for about 20 seconds, just staring at each other.

"Wanna go makeout?" 

"Yes."

Lance lead Keith through the crowd and passed a eyebrow wiggling Hunk and an exasperated Pidge. The winter air bit at Lance's neck and he was pushes against a wall, crowded suddenly. Keith smelled like Old Spice, and it made Lance want to bury his head into Keith's chest.

Kissing Keith was like having an argument. When their lips collided, Lance finally grabbed at Keith's hips, sucking on his bottom lip and letting Keith gladly roam his mouth. Keith's hands played with Lance's hair, and Lance moaned when Keith tugged it slightly. 

Lance pushed Keith back slightly and buried his head in Keith's neck, attaching to the pale skin and sucking softly, drawing satisfied moans out of Keith.

"Fuck Lance.." Keith whispered, creeping his hand up Lance's shirt and clutching onto the slight curve in his waist. 

Keith tasted like Old Spice too, and when Lance pulled back to see a purple mark, he kissed it again, going back up to where Keith was and pressing his lips to his again. They moved their heads in sync, letting their hands roam each other as they became increasingly hotter to the point where Keith couldn't keep his eyes open.

Lance pulled back from the kiss to a gross smacking noise. Keith's mouth was red and swollen, his eyes blown out and half lidded.

"That was-"

"Something I'd like to do again." Keith finished his sentence, brushing some of Lance's hair out of his face.

"Ok"

Keith leaned back in, this time wrapping his arms around Lance's neck and pressing up to him so hard, they were practically one person.

***

"Hey losers, you've been out here for 45 minutes, we're leaving." Pidge's voice made Lance pull away fro Keith and glance annoyingly at his small friend.

"Awww you suck." Lance mumbled, standing up fully from his leaning post on the wall. 

Pidge flipped him off, and began to walk towards the car. Lance turned to Keith, who offered him a small smile.

"That was.."

"Something you'd like to do again?" Keith smirked, raising a brow.

"Oh no mullet, that won't work on me twice!"

"Mullet?"

"Yeah, your hair. It's a mullet."

"It's not a mullet!" Keith grabbed at his hair and tucked it behind his shoulder.

"Oh really? What a shame. I think mullets are super hot." Lance joked, pretending to be disappointed.

"On second thought-"

"HAH!" Lance laughed as Keith rolled his eyes, smiling.

"Do you think we COULD do this again though?" Lance seriously asked, stepping into Keith's space and grabbing at his hands.

"Lance" Keith raised a brow.

Keith kissed him again. This time it was soft and gentle, with some of the lingering passion from earlier lurking in the shadows of it.

"We are _definitely_ doing that again." Keith smiled, and Lance couldn't help but reciprocate.

Keith held out his hand, and Lance gave him his phone, letting Keith enter his phone number. Lance grinned, kissing Keith's forehead once more and walking towards the now honking car that had pulled up a few feet away from them.

"Text me!" Keith yelled as they drove away, Shiro walking up next to Keith.

Lance dreamily sighed, sinking down into his chair. 

"Have fun?" Shiro nudged Keith, and Keith scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Shut up Shiro."

_beep!_

Keith whipped out his phone, surprised to see a message from Lance so soon.

**Would it be to much to ask for a coffee date tomorrow at 3?**

Keith smiled to himself as he got in the backseat of Shiro's car.

_I would love that. See you at 3. I'll wear chap stick this time ;)_

Shiro rolled his eyes in the rear view mirror.

"I can't wait to tell this story at your wedding." Shiro smirked, causing Keith to make some indignant sputtering noises.

Adam laughed from the passenger seat.

***

"And that's how Keith and Lance met." Shiro grinned at the crowd in front of him, glass of wine in one hand, fork he used for toasting in the other.

Lance kissed Keith's cheek softly, and Keith turned, catching his lips softly. "Mr. Kogane McClain, you forgot to wear chap stick when we went on the date anyways." Lance teased Keith, his new husband, who rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, at least it ended with your tongue down my throat." Keith shrugged, making Lance laugh.

"To Keith and Lance, lovers in every reality, and in love every second." Shiro finished, smiling and clapping along with everyone else. Keith and Lance, sitting side by side at their wedding table smiled at each other.

Lance's eyes shone with admiration and love, making Keith gush and kiss him again.

"I love you, Lance Kogane McClain."

"And I love you, Keith Kogane McClain." Lance smiled at Keith, who pulled him in for another kiss.

Surrounded by their friends and family, they began a new chapter in their life.

They end up sneaking out of their wedding to make out, just like how they met the first day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl this was bAD but just self indulgent because my stomach hurts and im babysitting


	6. pumpkin patch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> keith works at a pumpkin patch, he helps out a cute cuban customer, also known as his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo this is kinda short but that's ok i guess

Keith has always loved fall. There's a certain scent that lingers in the cold air during New York autumns, and occasionally it even snows. The leaves turn gorgeous shades of red and orange, from crimson to persimmon, they fall to the ground and scrape the pavement. Keith's dad always used to give Keith a rake and send him outside to rake them up, and after Keith would give in to temptation and jump in the large pile and have to do it all over again. It was great.

But Keith has to draw the line _somewhere_. 

It's a family this time, and the mother is chattering with someone on the phone, oblivious to the fact her children are playing "the floor is lava" with the pumpkins. Every time a child's foot would come down on a pumpkin, Keith cringed, anticipating the moment where the poor pumpkin would cave in and break. 

_You work here, maybe do your job for once dumb ass?_ Keith reminded himself and scrambled up from his post at the cash register, walking over to the mother and kids.

"Uh, excuse me mam-"

"Cheryl- Cheryl honey are you there? You see to be cutting out hold on-" The mother waved Keith off with a neatly manicured hand in his face as she turned away to roam the patch for signal.

Keith turned to the playing kids, hoping that _they_ would listen.

Keith brushed his fringe out of his face before tapping the tallest boy on the shoulder, a sour look under a big pom pom hat appearing as he turned.

"The pumpkins- you'll break them if you keep jumping on them, please stop." Keith tried to nicely reason, but the boy rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, you can't tell ME what to do! You're not my mommy!" The boy stuck out his pink tongue, the color of his rosy cheeks and turned back to his siblings, stomping even harder. 

Keith sighed, turning back towards his checkout station. Whatever, if the mom wanted to pay for a dozen crushed pumpkins, she could be his guest.

Keith tried to ignore the loud cracking and cheers of children erupting behind them and stuffed his gloved hands in his pockets. 

He tries not to think of the fuck ton of homework he has sitting on his desk waiting for him, and sits down at his station again.

"Buddy I can't WAIT to taste whatever kind of dish you make with these killer pumpkins." A familiar voice echos throughout the patch, and Keith looks up from the register to see his boyfriend and good friend Hunk, wandering the patch rows and patting pumpkins as if they were watermelons. 

Keith can't help but laugh to himself when Lance trips over a pumpkin and scrambles to catch himself, his dorky ski hat tipping over his cerulean eyes and leaving only a red nose and goofy smile to fawn over. Hunk laughs, saying something probably funny because of the way Lance pretends to be offended. Hunk makes eye contact with Keith from across the patch, and waves excitedly, smiling. Keith waves back, though he doesn't feel like smiling very much. His homework and eventual screaming from the pumpkin smashing mother was still dragging him down, and his nose was so cold he was starting to not be able to feel it. 

Until Lance turned around. Lance traded out his typical olive bomber for a comfy looking yankee sweatshirt, a blue collar poking out from it letting Keith know he was wearing his favorite button down. His timberlands made him even damn taller than he was, and Lance developed a soft look on his face, his smile melting into something private, just for Keith. 

They made their way over, and Keith dusted off the excess dirt from his hands, having only finished wrangling pumpkins towards checkout a few minutes ago.

"There's my pumpkin!" Lance joked, leaning over the register to peck Keith's cheek. Keith longed or so much more than a small peck, but he dismissed it and smiled, raising a brow.

"Sorry, I'm not for sale." Keith shot back, and Hunk rolled his eyes.

"You guys are so cute I'm gonna throw up. Got any baby pumpkins left?" Hunk peeked over the register table, and Keith nodded, turning away and looking at the baby pumpkins on the table in back of the register. He looked over his shoulder at Hunk, catching Lance's eyes instead. 

He was making that sappy face again, biting his lip and Keith couldn't help but convulse with passionate emotion when Lance smiled wide. 

"How many did you say you wanted?" Keith asked Hunk, glancing at his mickey mouse watch Shiro had gotten him for his last birthday, trying to rid himself of the burning in his cheeks.

"4" Keith picked up the pumpkins. Hunk cried out, and Keith turned in alarm.

"Hunk are you-" Keith dropped the pumpkins. 

Lance was on one knee in front of Keith. Keith dropped the pumpkins out of surprise, his mouth hanging open with shock.

"Keith," Lance grabbed one of Keith's hands, and Keith tightly squeezed his fingers.

"I know we're only in college, but I love you so much. And I don't need to spend any more time to know that you're the person I want to be with forever. You are my stability, and my strength, and this ring was a expensive as hell," Keith laughed at that, squeezing Lance's hand. Lance swallowed, getting choked up.

"Keith Kogane, will you marry me?" Lance flicked open the black velvet box he pulled out of his jacket and held it up to Keith, a silver band with a small engraving on it. 

Keith felt as if his life paused. He couldn't feel anything, but at the same time he felt like he had just been electrocuted and resurrected back to life, when it had fervor and color. 

"Yes" Keith managed out, his vision blurring and shock finally wearing off.

Holy shit, Lance just proposed to him at his work. 

Keith shuttered out a laugh as Lance slid the ring on his finger and scooped him up into a huge embrace, this time not just giving him a peck. Hunk clapped as they kissed, and Keith pulled back to mumbled a string of "i love you"s in Lance's ear.

Lance laughed. "I love you too mullet." 

_"Lance!"_

***

The homework was forgotten and the Coran handled the hysteric woman, her total coming to 78.54$.

Keith laughed to himself, remembering how her eyes practically popped out of her head as he buried his face into Lance's shoulder in his bed, making Lance chuckle.

Lance turned to face Keith, grabbing his hand and pressing a kiss to the ring, a silent promise to stay with him forever.

Keith chuckled, kissing the crook of Lance's mouth and nestling closer, pulling his hand closer to see the engraving.

"Mullet"

...

Keith glared up at a smug Lance

"IM GOING TO KILL YOU-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was short as hell and boring im soRrY

**Author's Note:**

> As you can tell this was completely self indulgent lmao IM SORRY  
> -blue


End file.
